The one where Midoriya is arrested
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Of all the calls Yagi Toshinori had expected to receive today, this was easily one of the very last. "I'm uld you repeat that." He asked, just to confirm what he had been told. "Izuku Midoriya has been arrested for assault and illegal quirk use. He has already admitted to being the perpetrator. We couldn't contact his mother and you were his next emergency contact."


Of all the calls Yagi Toshinori had expected to receive today, this was easily one of the very last.

"I'm sorry….Could you repeat that." He asked, just to confirm what he had been told.

"Izuku Midoriya has been arrested for assault and illegal quirk use. He has already admitted to being the perpetrator. We couldn't contact his mother and you were his next emergency contact."

And with that, the blonde rushed out the door faster than his now retired hero form could ever hope to travel, all the while a single lone thought kept repeating in his head. 'Why?!'

* * *

It didn't take him long to arrive and when he did, he was in for another surprise. As he walked into the police station, sat there was two people he recognized, glaring daggers at one another.

His student Todoroki and his father, the latter of whom had a particularly nasty black eye.

"Todoroki and…..Todoroki?" He questioned, causing the other two to look at him. The younger one's face showed surprise whereas the elder's features contorted into even more of a scowl. "This isn't related to young Midoriya is it?"

"That brat is yours?" The hulking flame user shot out of his seat with a glare. "I should've known!"

Before the skinny blonde could question what exactly had him frustrated, the man stomped off, yelling at an unfortunate officer to get out of his way.

"Bastard…" The former pro pretended he didn't hear his student though it only added to his concern. The boy looked up at him and his features softened though he was clearly anything but happen. "So you're here to get Midoriya?"

"Yes I am." Toshinori confirmed as he walked past the boy, about to ask to see the green haired boy. "I'll come back to talk with you as well though."

The boy just nodded. Once he had talked to the receptionist and they had called ahead, he was just waiting on an officer to come escort the, until then he went back to sit beside the fire and ice user.

"So, that was a pretty messed up eye your father had." All Might started and the normally stoic teen scoffed.

"He got what he deserved." He said without a moment's hesitation. All Might started silently at the floor for a moment. 'Well that's not concerning at all.' "Before you ask, yes it's related to Midoriya. I know your job as his teacher is to get him into trouble but go easy on him, he was just….Endeavour had it coming."

"You certainly seem angry with him." All Might pointed out. He wasn't prepared for the answer he got back.

"I'm always angry with that bastard and he's always angry with me. That's what happens when your children are just tools to you."

'Endeavour, what the hell did you do?'

* * *

"Thank you." The blonde said to the officer as he walked into the room with the holding cells. Sat there lying on the bed as if he hadn't a care in the world was Midoriya. "You seem awfully relaxed for someone's who's been arrested for serious felonies. Not to mention the state of these cells, this place reeks and there's no privacy. I actually almost feel bad for the criminals who get put here."

"Well, we spent ten whole months cleaning up the equivalent of a landfill with no nearby bathrooms, so kind of used to it. At least here I can just sit around and be lazy." Midoriya said as he got onto his feet and walked to the gate. He was just as stoic as Shouto normally was. "And as for why I'm being lazy, I already exhausted my ability to care about anything today."

"I presume this has to do with why I saw the current number one hero sporting a black eye?" Toshinori asked with a quirked brow. The boy just scowled, it did not suit his baby face.

"All Might, I respect you like a father and in general I normally wouldn't swear but the only thing that is the number one at being is the number one crap stain." He said as wandered back and forth.

"Midoriya!" The blonde reprimanded with a glare, though it was pretty half-hearted after what Todoroki said. The man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Would you please enlighten me to what I'm missing?"

"Well, to keep it short…."

* * *

_Midoriya laughed at his bi-coloured hair as they walked back to the subway. The two had been supposed to hang out with Iida and Uraraka but both had ended up needing to take care of something and so it was just the two boys._

_It had been a fun, if mostly normal outing. They had mostly just window shopped at some stores as Midoriya had very little money and refused to accept any from anyone else. They had a small lunch at a local fast food chain and partook in some cheap games at a nearby arcade. Shouto was always the loser due to his lack of experience._

_As the two continued to talk about what they could do next time and argued over Midoriya's lack of willingness to let Todoroki pay for some of his stuff when he was short on change, a voice called out from a nearby ally._

_"HELP!"_

_With just a brief look between the two, they both rushed in immediately, quirks ready to be used by instinct. Green lightning surrounded the smaller of the two as ice and flames formed on Todoroki's arms, destroying his clothes._

_Stood there, much to the two students surprise was a massive muscular creature with wings and its brain exposed, towering over a blonde haired woman lying on the ground. It turned at the two hero in trainings shouts of surprise._

_"Is that a Nomu!?" Midoriya asked as he quickly upped his full cowling to the highest output he could handle consistently right now, 10%._

_"I think so. Dammit!" Todoroki admitted. Ice rushed on the ground and encased around the creatures body. It lasted for only a moment though as suddenly flames flew past, melting the ice._

_"Todoroki?! What are you doing, stop it!" Midoriya criticized as they had just caught him but as he turned he was surprised the boy wasn't using his left side._

_"That's not me…it's…."_

_"SHOUTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Roared a familiar voice and Midoriya cursed the two students luck. Of course he was here when it was just them._

_Stood on the other side of the now screaming monster was the current number one hero Endeavour. He did not look happy, however before he could say anything the monster turned and made to go for the woman on the ground._

_Flames shot forth from both sides of the alley, one set blue and one set red making the creature scream yet more. As the two fire users kept the monster in place Midoriya rushed forward, having the woman in his arms in mere seconds before turning and rushing to the entrance._

_"Run and get the police!" The greenette told her before he turned, to see the Nomu collapse from the combined forces of the two Todoroki's. Midoriya rushed to his friends side and looked up at the pro he may or may have not recently dedicated an entire page of his notebook to hating on. "Ok, what the heck is going on? Where did _you _come from?!"_

_"I was already tracking that monster." The man said as his face contorted into one of anger. "What the hell are you doing out of house Shouto?! You should be training, not spending time with some random street urchin."_

_Midoriya just blinked, not knowing how to take that however Todoroki did as his face also twisted into one of anger, ice encasing his body more as he stalked forward until Midoriya stopped him with a hand on his chest. "What did you just call him, you bastard?!"_

_"Well, with clothes like that what else could he be?" The older man asked with a slight hint of amusement. "I'm amazed he ever got into U.A., You shouldn't be wasting your time on these things Shouto. If you're going to be number one, you need to train, not make some random runt feel special."_

_"You know…" Midoriya spoke up before Todoroki could say anything. He levelled his own glare at the man, that wasn't anywhere near as fierce as the younger Todoroki but still made it clear the boy was mad. "It says a lot my father hasn't been around at all since I was a kid and he's still better than you."_

_"Ha! So the runt is also a bastard?" Endeavour laughed and the two boy's glares got harsher. "Let me guess, his mother's a whore as well?"_

_Todoroki was actually taken aback by that, however what caught him even more by surprise was the sudden new burst of electricity from Midoriya that seemed hotter and brighter than ever before._

_The greenette was seeing red._

_"What did you just say?" The boy asked, his voice going dangerously low which actually set Todoroki on edge. Midoriya rarely ever got truly angry, and the boy had a lot of power in him. Todoroki took a step in front of him and stopped him, though honestly he was a little shook by just how deadly the green haired boy sounded._

_"Oh my, now I see why you came with him Shouto." The flame 'hero' actually had the audacity to laugh. "He is certainly quite amusing. Still, amusement won't further you to being number one."_

_The dual quirk user opened his mouth to reply but before he could get a word out he was caught off guard as a strong fist collided with him, knocking him into the wall behind him and making him collapse._

_"TODOROKI!"_

_"NOMU!"_

_Midoriya immediately leaped into action as the monster aimed a punch at him, jumping over it and running across the monsters body before leaping off as flames flew at it from Endeavour, before the man rushed forward and punched the monster and grabbed its head, completely incinerating its head within his flames._

_Midoriya landed beside his friend while the pro dealt with the monster and checked him over. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. "Todoroki, can you hear me?! Are you ok?!"_

_He checked the boys pulse and was relieved to find it still there, not faint at all. The younger Todoroki's eyes slowly started to open and he blinked a little. "Midoriya…?"_

_Endeavour was beside the two a moment later. Midoriya didn't care at first, then the bastard opened his mouth._

_"Oh good, he's alive. It would be a nightmare getting that woman to make a replacement."_

_Midoriya blinked, then stood as his brain processed that. The world faded and he failed to notice the officer that had just appeared at the end of the alley. "Your son….almost died, and that's your immediate thought?!"_

_"My life is none of your buisn-"_

" **50% DETROIT SMASH!"**

* * *

"Well….thats…."

Disturbing, understandable, enraging, many other words the blonde could think of.

"….well I certainly now understand why you're here." The blonde muttered. "Wait here a moment."

"Ok, don't really have much choice though." The greenette said as he returned to sit upon the metal bench in the cell he was in.

After a few minutes of talking with the guard, the man agreed to pay bail. It was a fairly high amount, seeing as he assaulted a prominent public figure, however it wasn't too much for the former number one hero.

Soon, the mentor and his pupil were walking out into the waiting room, where Todoroki still sat. All Might turned to look at his pupil. "I'll let you off this time but no punching pro heroes in the future."

Once Todoroki saw the two had come out he hopped up immediately and rushed over.

"Is everything ok? What's happening?" The boy asked, concern etched into his face.

"All Might payed for bail." Midoriya explained as he rubbed his arm and looked away. "Sorry that I ruined the day."

"Are you kidding? My best friend giving my father a black eye is the best thing that's happened to me since the sports festival" The dual quirk user admitted with a rare smile. Toshinori couldn't help his small smile directed towards his two students, though it only lasted a moment as when he looked up he saw Endeavour stomping towards them.

"Both of you stay behind me please" He said quietly to the two and they listened, both glaring once the realised the walking pile of sentient flaming trash had arrived once more.

"All Might! So the boy's been set free has he?" He asked with a scowl. He looked at the greenette with a glare. "Something you'd like to say to me?"

"Actually, no." All might cut in and the hell-flame wielder looked up in surprise. "I'M the one with something to say."

"And what would that be?"

To everyone's shock, the blonde bulked up into his muscle form and punched the other man right in his eye, in the same place as Midoriya.

"Stay away from my kids."

While there was nowhere near as much power in it as there once would have been, the red haired man still staggered back in shock and pain. All Might then reverted to his regular form however he still maintained a terrifying aura of rage that seemed to root everyone in place despite his stature. "Also, Inko Midoriya is a better parent than you will ever be and you WILL apologise to her, even if I have to make you."

The hero just glared but said nothing. The blonde turned to his students and saw them looking on with mixtures of surprise, amazement and amusement on their features.

Toshinori had just one thing to say to them.

"Do as I say, not as I do."


End file.
